Tiger082762 Wikia
*Tiger082762 is a YouTube channel related to Roblox videos and Minecraft content also is now a vlogging channel in most cases, he made gaming content at first then start the Roblox videos until 2013 - 2016 then made a video where he would leave permanently and quit for all the haters. Tiger082762 uploads 2 videos limited all-daily sometimes up to 4 or 5 videos depending on his time. This channel also sometimes has uploads like a montage, update, announcement, destruction, text, videos with music... this channel can be everything if it wants to be that person. Also the real name given on this YouTube channel is Fadi and also his Dad Michael, he too has a Brother named Firas and he also has a YouTube channel with a slash of uploaded content like shooter video, vlog, announcement, update, clip, party video he basically is related to Fadi's channel but with only mostly gaming content and a couple of videos with music in them. Since Tiger082762 moved to being a vlogging channel he will post a vlog mostly daily and montly and weekly now- and then up-to-date Fadi's here today and will always be for the fans on his channel in a total of 700 subscribers on YouTube with 1000 videos. Tiger082762 will always give care to his people on YouTube no matter what happends he will make sure he'll get a video out as of today for his lovers. Tiger082762 is made for entertaining purposes and is now tuned into a vlogging channel about his life and the universe of his Dad and brother at home. Fadi is the name given on the vlogging videos and the FAMILY videos and is a non-stop talking person and likes to frustrate his Dad getting him angry til he gets violent for him to hit his son on the face out of anger Fadi has been fighting with his Dad before they moved in when they had the divorcement between his Dad and his Mom in california and it has been going really bad recently and makes Fadi believe that it could never be changed and that his life would totally be a different start dued to the separation between Michael and Ha which is the Father and Mother of Fadi and Firas and his brother Firas is a respectful thoughtful person and loves life and his Father and Firas is the brother of Fadi and likes working with him on videos and software editing and likes to play some video games with him day from day Firas is a beloved brother of the FAMILY and has a problem dealing with his older brother Fadi in the FAMILY because of his act of behavior and sillyness he finds him to be difficult to be dealing with constintly Fadi is a disrespectful son and child in the FAMILY sometimes and ignores the fact of what really matters and the choices he decides to make that leads to his Dad thinking he needs a psyche doctor there for him. Firas and Michael are both caring for the son Fadi of the FAMILY and so as Alaa the friend of the FAMILY which is the second person to be living in the home with Fadi, Firas, Michael and is the first being Uncle Bill which got kicked out the house a couple months after he moved in dued to Fadi's destruction managements. Fadi goes on journeys with his Father and Brother at times where they'd go to places like Target/Walmart/Costco/Bestbuy and he vlogs it all with the camera and making his Dad question why bring the camera everytime from Fadi's response he says "WELL I GOT TO FILM THIS" - "IT'S MY LIFE!" and makes his Dad uncomfortable and then asking his Dad to buy certain items for things like camera lens/Gaming items/Computers, Laptops/Junk food/Movies, DVDS. Michael is always having to put up with Fadi's behavior everytime they head out to do shopping and has Michael working everyday so he could buy all the necessary things for his son Fadi and be paying money for all of it from his hard working-skills. Michael has a leg injury and infact a back injury from being age of old and uses go-karts in markets to help him move quicker while dealing with his son ruining the mood and laughing at him by touching every single thing while their shopping and always getting in his line of path with the go-kart he's driving and eating stuff before paying for them. There before there has been alot of meltdowns that has been happening throughout Fadi's life where Fadi didn't have a vlogging camera to film all of it from now and then. (ALL INFO WILL BE LISTED BELOW THE FOLLOWING) *This is Tiger082762's chat box please don't spam or use offensive language and be kind and friendly to everyone in a chat box. *This is my Twitter please be sure to contact me or send a message if you have any questions on me, also be aware of recent upcoming videos or vlogs in the future thanks for being a awesome subscriber. THE STORY OF THE GAMER! GIVING BIRTH! As there being said Fadi's Mom gave birth to Fadi which is a huge surprise as to Fadi entering the earth for the first time WOO-HOO! As to Fadi's predictions Fadi's Mom and Dad leave the hospital for the first time with Fadi laying in their beloved hands and entering the car and driving safely home for rest. FLYING TO OTHER STATES Fadi and their Dad and Mom fly across the states to new york and london to washigton to meet Micheal's FAMILY E'ham and Michael's other Brother (DON'T KNOW OR FORGOT NAME!) Michael surprises his Brother with Ha's baby Fadi and then both of them sitting down having discussions and making plans foward. *NOTE* this is before a couple years down the road in 2002, 2003 *This was before the brother Firas in Michael's FAMILY was even born. COUPLE YEARS LATER AND 2ND BIRTH GIVER Fadi's Mom later on have another baby coming from Michael and Ha's relationship, then taking Ha to the hospital to be ready for the water to break and give birth to the so-called given name Firas Zawawi. Firas gets born while there with Fadi as the age of 2 years old watching Mom give birth to Firas being pooped out. AGE OF 4, 5 AND MOVING TO CALIFORNIA Fadi and their Mom and Dad and Firas move off to california to go visit their other FAMILY Ha's FAMILY Anti Yom and Christina and Tifinny and Tony from the california relatives it ends to them living there for a couple of ages sooner later relising to move out to a house and live there in piece Fadi's Dad buys a house for the whole Zawawi FAMILY and rents a place moving in to living there in a neighborhood with a opening gate with houses with staries and people Michael moves the FAMILY in with rent with the age of Fadi being 5 years old and the age of being Firas being 3 years old... Fadi's Mom and Dad move a couple things in for the whole FAMILY! and after a couple years pass by Ha's FAMILY comes to video tape Fadi and Firas inside the house with Ha and Michael in it leading to the video tape being only 2 to 3 mins long being made into a DVD movie with the picture of Fadi and Firas and their whole FAMILY (DON'T HAVE VIDEO)... couple months later Ha's FAMILY moves into Michael's apartment dued for some reason (DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY) Cristina and Tifinny lives life in Michael's home with Fadi and Firas being the age of 5 and 3 with them living in there they have a peaceful time together in the resident's home. Couple days later in the time timeline of the couple days is about fun, moment, drama, sibling play, cousin play, embrassing moment... after then Tony's FAMILY moves out of Michael's FAMILYs house and then on days go on. THE DIVORCEMENT/SEPARATION Couple years go on since the Zawawi FAMILY has lived in a apartment with Tony's FAMILY gone it all started with... Mom and Dad having their first argument about Fadi their son Ha and Michael asks who's the better parent Fadi responses with both being the good parents and then both of Fadi's parents tells him that saying both doesn't work in alot of reasons.... at night while after they were arguing Mom goes out to get the lanury while Fadi is in the room sleeping alone in the dark Fadi wakes up to find his Mother gone from bed and walks out to find his Mom outside the door coming back from the lanury down staries and Mom walks back in and calms Fadi down and then goes the night (THIS WAS A SCARY MOMENT). Fadi and Dad in the morning inside the living room finding Mom waking up to Michael and Ha fighting once again and arguing over something (DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, AT THIS TIME!) Fadi's Dad gets fed up with his Mom driving his Father insane and leading to him walking outside the door asking if Fadi or his brother is gonna come with him Fadi whispers as being little *WHISPERS* to his brother telling him to go with his Dad and Fadi telling him that he'd be staying with the Mom because saying that he didn't want anyone to be left alone so he made this decision to go and part ways. Michael drives Firas to Tony's home to talk about staying over a night and Tony agreeing to that meanwhile at Fadi's point of view Fadi is lying in bed with his Mom hoping that tomorrow gets better. Fadi's Dad comes back home with anger at Fadi saying that "WHY DID YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME" - "WHY DON'T STAY WITH HER ANYWAYS I DON'T WANT YOU" Fadi's Dad gets dramatic and walks in the home and then hearing from his Mom that she wants a divorcement later on they both settle off him arguing having Fadi go with his Dad for the time being away from his Mom to Tony's place with Michael they start driving on the freeway to there for a couple hours arriving at Tony's place and getting a *PHONE CALL* from the Mother Ha hearing her saying "FADI COME BACK" - "I MISS YOU" 'in a calm voice' Fadi and their Dad go to pick up Firas from Tony's place to go home to Mom from her being lonely Fadi and their Dad and Brother sleep at Mom's for the night. The next morning Michael heads out and Ha takes Fadi to drive with another guy that was revealed to be named (TRAN THRONG) Fadi gets into the Tran's car with his Mom and Firas they drive for awhile and more and more Fadi then starts to barf in Tran's van and then his Mom starts yelling at him bringing to the point Mom tells Tran to take them and his brother home to Michael Ha and Fadi and Firas walks out the car to find Michael at home leading to Ha blaming everything on Michael for why Fadi got sick and threw up in Tran's car having his Dad fight back at her and ending to both making complete loud yelling *NOISES* from the neighborhood leading to Michael walking out the house and taking his Mom's phone and leaving out of anger awhile later his Dad comes back and the police stand through the gates waiting for him dued to some neighbor in the district (CALLED THE POLICE) Fadi's Dad tells the cops a fake-lie about him chucking his Mom's phone across the wall leading to his Dad getting arrested by the cops and being sent to Jail from the police car at this moment Fadi was standing near his Mom looking up to her finding tears on her red eyes. After two days later Fadi's Dad comes back home to give a surprise to her Mom and Fadi being that she's still gonna have divorce papers signed on Michael in the near future. For awhile in the months Michael, Fadi, Firas, Ha live together as normal and then suddenly a couple years forward to 2006, 2007 Michael moves out of the FAMILY to start his new buisness because of not making much money in his jobs lately going and flying to Hawaii away from his FAMILY while that happens Michael keeps Firas and Fadi with Ha and bringing them to moving out of their apartment with her (NEW HUSBAND) Tran Throng in a different apartment while Michael is away within his new buisness in Hawaii. Fadi and Firas and their Mom and step Father Tran live in the new apartment for a straight year til 2008 they moved out to go to Hawaii and see Michael the Father of Fadi and Firas. A NEW START Fadi and Firas and Ha/Tran arrive to Hawaii from the airlines to go and meet Michael and reunite with him for the second time ever. Michael takes the whole ex-FAMILY and shows them around Hawaii and then on takes them to his apartment to live there (ALSO THE REASON WHY THEY MOVED TO HAWAII FOR MICHAEL IS BECAUSE OF MONEY!) Fadi and his FAMILY go into Michael's apartment to sleep a day there then moving out the next day to another apartment with better models and walls with less rent and for awhile til then, the FAMILY lives together at the state of Hawaii in the apartment. School in 2009/First Grader Fadi's Dad starts thinking about school and the rest of the FAMILY living together with him including his wife's (NOW) husband which if Tran... Michael tries to get Fadi into a school and starts 1st grade for him in Thomas Jefferson Elementary school with only 5 grades and putting Firas as a 7 year old in kindergarden and Fadi in first grade as 9 years old (THE REASON WHY BOTH BROTHERS): "ARE 2 YEARS BEHIND GRADES IN SCHOOL WAS THE REASON ABOUT MICHAEL NOT GETTING THEM IN SCHOOL EARLY AND FADI FLUNKING A GRADE IN SECOND GRADE BACK TO FIRST"... Fadi lives on the age from 9 from grade of 1st to 5 grades and stopping elementary school at the age of 12 from 2009 to 2015 gruating middle school also Fadi and Michael and the whole FAMILY stopped living at the apartment they were at in 2012 because of Tran fighting with the manager of the apartment putting them in a situation to move into Vineyard BLVD St. MY YOUNGER YEARS/STORY So now you know how i was back in the old days i lived a pretty downsided life that i wasn't proud of but i moved out of Vineyard St. with my Father and Brother at age of 14 away from my Mom and Tran that story i can't give it away to you guys it's never to be question. "DAD I LOVE YOU, IF YOU EVER READ THIS!" ---- Video time: 6:39 ---- Psycho Series Trailer *Video uploaded on the Tiger082762 channel *Main channel trailer for Youtube page Do you think Tiger082762 is now a better channel with VLOGS? Yes No type=create Youtube Banner: : | This channel banner represents the Tiger082762 group of the all-time Psycho Series from Roblox and also includes a picture from the Minecraft Series and has the Toy Life (Series) which is his most entertaining series from the time... this banner also has the picture of his favorite game Fallout 4. |This includes on the banner the montages he makes on the channel and the productions on the new series he makes and creates on his Tiger082762 channel. LAST BUT NOT LEAST "Firas Zawawi's wiki" Check out my bro's wiki:' NevoyTritonus311 Wiki ' Tiger082762 Youtube PIC References 1. ↑ Toy Life (Series) ↑ FAMILY SERIES |} Category:Browse Category:Gaming Videos Category:Montages Category:Social Media Category:Series Category:VLOG